Love is Forever: the sequel to Love Once Again
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: This is the sequel to LOA! Mick and Amber are back, but Mara is not. Peddie, Fabina, Jeroy, Ambick, Walfie. Piper makes an apperence and someone gets a little jealous :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so if you guys like Love Once Again, here is the sequel! Also, because Mara won't be back if there's a fourth season, she's not in this story. REVIEW!**

Patricia POV

It was a brand new school year. I was really excited to see everyone again, especially Eddie, even though I visited him over the summer a bunch. Like every other week. Right now, me and Eddie were at the airport, back in England. I had just planned to stay with him until we had to leave for a new school year. We called a cab and scooted into the backseat. "Gee, I missed everyone." I say. "Yeah, I missed everyone too. I can't say that I missed you, because I saw you every other week!" he says. I nod. "But Piper was kinda upset, because I didn't spend a lot of time with her. So, next month, I have to go and visit her." I said as they pulled up to Anubis School. "Aww." Eddie said. I smiled as they opened up the door and pulled out their many suitcases. "Hey guys!" Amber called from the lawn. She was surrounded by 10 suitcases, and her chauffer was pulling out 10 more. Amber ran over and gave them all hugs. "How was fashion school?" I said. "It was great. I decided to take a break, though, and come back to school, for this year." She said excitedly. "Great!" Nina said, having heard the conversation. Eddie, Amber, and I all gave her a hug. "All this for one school year?" Nina said. "Oh, Nina, these are just my shoes! The rest are coming right now!" Amber pointed, and sure enough, there were five more bangers* coming. (*A/N that's the British word for car). "Uh, okay." Eddie said. I looked down at my four suitcases. "Well come on, help!" Amber said. Eddie groaned. "But this will ruin my street cred!" Eddie complained as he looked dismissively at the pink suitcases. "Well, this will help bring it back." I said, noting the group of students walking by. I leaned into Eddie and kissed him, my arms on his neck. Sure enough, they whistled. "You're welcome." I said, grabbing mine and Eddie's suitcases. He smiled and grabbed a couple of Amber's suitcases. Just then, Alfie walked by, holding hands with Willow. "Alfie!" Amber squealed. "Oh, hey!" Alfie said, still walking. "Uh, hello?" Amber said, holding out her arms. "Oh, yeah." Alfie said, giving her a hug. "Hey, Willow, why don't you take our suitcases back to the house?" Alfie said, giving her a kiss. Willow nodded and walked to Anubis House. Amber stared dumbfounded. "Um, what was that?" Amber said. "Oh! Willow is my girlfriend!" Alfie said. He grabbed a couple of suitcases. "I missed you like crazy though!" Alfie said. He started to wheel the suitcases to the house. Meanwhile, me and Eddie were snickering. "Guys! It's not funny!" Amber said. "Right." Nina said. "NINA!" Fabian shouted. "FABIAN!" Nina cried. She ran into Fabian's arms. "yay!" Amber said, forgetting about Alfie. Fabian and Nina walked over, holding hands. Fabian groaned, seeing the suitcases. Nina nudged him playfully and they each grabbed three. They started to chat, walking to Anubis House. Then, Joy and Jerome walked by, holding hands. "Amber!" Joy cried. "Hey, you guys! Okay, I defiantly did not see you two coming!" they smiled and each grabbed a couple suitcases. "Hey, Amber!" Mick said. "MICK!" she squealed. Mick looked down at the cases, then up at Amber. Sighing, he grabbed three. "Just nine left!" Amber said. "Oh, boy." Eddie said. We all grabbed some and wheeled them back to the house. Once we made it into the house, put down our suitcases, Trudy squeezed everyone in a hug. "Hey, where's Mara?" she said.

**Yeah, yeah, not the best, I know. This was bad. Oh well. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2- Where's Mara?

**Okay, so seeing how much you guys liked the first chapter, here is the next one! I've decided there will only be a medium bit of "Sibuna" type things in this story, because I want to focus on other things, if you know what I mean. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Eddie POV

Trudy had squeezed everyone, aka a hug. "Wait a minute. Someone's missing." She said. I looked around. It seemed like everyone was here. "Wait, where's Mara?" Patricia noticed. "She's not here?" Jerome asked. Joy looked a little upset, so Jerome leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "But, Mara didn't leave a note or anything?" Alfie asked. "I really don't know. I came a little late today, so I didn't have much time to clean and I haven't looked around all that much." Trudy said. "I'll go look in her room" Patricia said. "I'll go too." Nina volunteered. They headed upstairs, chatting. It's hard to believe that Patricia ever hated Nina. "Do you want to look through the mail?" Trudy asked. "I have to finish cleaning." I nodded. "I'll help." Fabian said. We headed over to the large stack of mail on the counter. I split the pile and we started to search. "Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Tax, Tax, Bill, Tax, Tax, Tax, Frobisher-Smythe, Bill.." I said. "Wait, what?" Fabian said. "Uh, bill, tax Frobisher-Smythe!" I said. I looked at the return addresses. "It's from Egypt, addressed to KT!" I said. "We'll look at it later. Don't forget, we have to catch Amber and Nina up. Do you have her locket?" he said. "I shipped it to her. Patricia got a letter from Nina saying she will be back this year." I answered. "Okay. Wait, where's KT?" Fabian said.

**Ohh, where's KT? You'll find out in the next chapter! Review!**

**candeys123- Yay! New follower and favoriter! Thanks!**

**sarvaniluvsbooks- awww, thanks! Yeah, I always thought there wasn't enough Piper and Patricia stories.**

**Guest- Thanks! She said on an interview she wanted to try new things, cuz she's also a singer too. I thought the two nerds were ADORABLE!**

**DesiredHOA01- Thanks! :} You don't think it's too short? Cuz it's only 212 words long….**

**moonlight fire xx-Thanks for the favorite on both stories!**

**FabinaPeddielove4ever- Yeah, your review gave me a great idea… and I'll take out the Ambick thing out, just for you :] Thanks for the favorite, favorite, and follow and review! I did the same!**

**Ajluv-Thanks a lot, Biome Pip!**

**Okay, Thanks especially to FabinaPeddielove4ever, because seriously she's the best…. Don't worry, all you peeps are too! I'll acknowledge you guys in the next chapter, all of you peeps! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I would have updated sooner, it's just I had a field trip to go to and didn't get back till 5. Also, Natalie Winters is going to be in this story(they all know her and all that stuff) But I'm here now, so here ya go! Okay, homies, check out winter is coming by my sistah, Ajluv. Yeah, yeah, you have rights, I know. **

Eddie POV

I looked around. I guess in all the excitement I hadn't realized KT wasn't there. "Hey guys!" I heard a clear voice ring across the kitchen. "Hey guys!" repeated Natalie Winters, coming into the room on Jerome's back, holding an orange sports drink. I waved. Natalie was our friend from last term. She had spent the beginning of last term at Mut House and the end at Anubis House, way after the mystery had ended. She, unlike others, had learned the mysteries of Sibuna and was a loyal member. "Drop, Jeeves." Natalie commanded. She was 13, tiny, sarcastic, shy, spunky, and had a passion for piggyback rides from Jerome and orange sports drinks, sometimes at the same time. Like now, for example. "Where's Patricia?" she asked. They were good friends. I pointed upstairs. She nodded and lugged her suitcase onto her back and headed upstairs. I turned back to Fabian. "So, KT isn't here?" he said, confused as I was. I shrugged. "I'll try to Video Chat with her." I said. "Later. Can't we start tomorrow?" Fabian groaned. I sighed and nodded. I threw my suitcase into my room, where Fabian was alphabetically arranging his Algebra books. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to Patricia's room. Patricia and Natalie were looking enthralled at Patricia's screen with headphones on, whole Joy was searching through her bag for something. I walked over and waved my hand in front of their faces. They paused the movie, looking annoyed. "isn't Natalie a little too young for Paranormal Activity 3?" I said, smirking. "No." both of them said. "What do you want?" Patricia said. "I can't just spend time with my girlfriend?" I said. Joy and Natalie looked at each other with an expression both clear on their face- _let's give them some space._

**Okay, so Natalie coming was okay? Right?  
SibunaPeddie97- thanks! Yay!**

**Ajluv-Whatever. **

**HouseOfMysterys- squee! Sorry, that was probably so Willow.**

**sibunapuzzler22- Thanks! New followers are sweet!**

**SibunaPeddie97- Aww, I wish I thought of your name! L But thanks!**

**HouseofWhoLock- Thank you! (not sent from my iPhone). But ohhhh, thanks for clearing that up for me! J**

**Okay! So sorry I didn't update because my computer battery was dead and I tried to plug it in, and it didn't work, so my mom was like "Oh, we stopped the electricity in that wall" soooooo…**

**But anyway, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, ect,**

**But in this update I would like to thank HouseofWhoLock because she noticed a mistake, and told me kindly… then followed me anyway :)**

**In the next couple of chapters there will be peddie….. as always :)**

**But you guys may have noticed that I said Patricia was going to leave for, like, a week or so to visit Piper. I have no idea how exactly I'm going to play that out, and all of yours opinions count, so review and let me know what you guys want :)**

**I'm just dragging this on. But anyway, review! **

**C ya l8r peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is a new chapter for LIF! In this chapter Patricia is leaving to see Piper. I know a month hasn't passed yet, but it fits with my plot :)**

Patricia POV

Today I was leaving to visit Piper. Technically, her school didn't allow visitors, but neither did mine. I would just hide in her dorm, because she had said her roommate was visiting her parents. I had already packed and everything and was ready. My flight was leaving at 10, and it was 8. I had to get going. I got up and got dressed. I headed downstairs, where everyone was at the table. They all waved. I nodded at them and sat next to Natalie, who was sucking on an orange sports drink. "Guess what? I'm visiting my aunt, who lives near the school Piper goes to. So I'll come with you." She said excitedly. "Great." I said, smiling at her. When I finished breakfast, I went upstairs and grabbed my suitcase, next to Natalie's. Eddie followed me up. "I'll miss you." He said. "I'll only be gone a week, Weasel." I said. "I know. Don't fall for any musician hunks." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I won't. But how about I'll text you every night?" I said. "Okay." He said. "Patricia! Your taxi is almost here!" Trudy called up the stairs. I leaned over Eddie and gave him a kiss and a hug. "I'll miss you too." I said, mumbled by Eddie's jacket. Natalie came up and we broke apart. "the taxi is here." She said, with a brand new drink. We came downstairs and everyone was in the front hall. When we got down the stairs, Natalie jumped on Jerome's back. I gave Nina, Amber, Willow, and Joy a hug and just waved to the rest. Except for Eddie. Everyone groaned as we shared another kiss. Me, Natalie, and Jerome walked outside to the cab. "Down, Jevies." Natalie commanded to Jerome. Jerome kneeled down and Natalie hopped off. She waved to Jerome, and then I handed her her suitcase. The driver lifted them into the trunk and we got in the car.

**Okay, so only one person reviewed for the new one-shot I'm gonna do, and that was Anna Bliss aka Ivy B. So I'm only gonna wait for a little more while.**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- That sounds like a great idea! Maybe I will use it :)**

**HouseofWholock- Thxs for the follow and favorite! I'm a bad riter, but yet u follow me anyway :)**

**DesiredHOA01- Yeah, sometimes I need to rant, ya know ;)**

**peddiefangirl(guest)- aww, thxs :)**

**Things That Annoy Me #2**

**When Ajluv HIDES IN MY BED and when I come in MY room, she will jump out, scare me, and yell "Occupied!"**

**Argggg! I just want to tare her hair out!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy! Okay, sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I was busy with final exams and stuff, and didn't have time. My last day is on Friday, so I'll be able to update this weekend, until June 19****th****, cause that's when I'm leaving for vacay! I may be able to update there, though. But now the story, children!**

Eddie POV

It's been six hours since Patricia left, and even though she promised to text, she hasn't at all. Neither has Natalie. Natalie loved to text. Her fingers were fast on a keyboard. I tried to call once more, but it just went to her message after a couple of rings. I left my fifth message and went back to the common room, where everyone was gathered, tried figure out why Patricia and Natalie hadn't called. I walked into the room. Everyone looked at me hopefully. I shook my head. I sat down next to Jerome. "Well, what do we do now?" he said. Just then, the door opened. We all turned our heads to see who was there. "Eddie?" called a familiar voice. Patricia! I ran to the door. Patricia was there, holding her suitcase. I leaned over and gave her a welcome back kiss. "Why are you back so early?" Jerome asked. "Because, uh, Piper was sick?" Patricia replied. I gave her a look and she sent back a look that plainly said "wait for a sibuna meeting". I nodded my head and nodded again to Alfie, Nina, Amber, and Fabian. Patricia's phone rang. "Ugh, it's my mom." She said, walking into the other room. "Hullo?" I heard her say. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because Victor came into the room and said "Why are all of you standing around? Go! Shoo!" he said, then stalked back into his office. Jerome and Alfie went into their room, Fabian ours, and the rest of the girls upstairs. I, however walked back into the kitchen. As I walked by Patricia, she ended her phone call. I looked at her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" I said, sitting down next to her. "yeah." She said. "what did your mom say?" I asked her. Patricia had never done this before, but she turned to me and sobbed on my shoulder. "Eddie, my mom, she's getting… remarried." She said. "What?" I said. "She had met some guy, and didn't even tell Piper and me." She said. It was close to ten, but I held her anyway, until Victor dropped his pin. I walked her upstairs when Victor's back was turned. I lead her into her room. Joy was there. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Joy said as she saw her. "Her mom is, um getting remarried." I explained. "Really?" she said.

**Okay, I'm in a hurry, so I'll do shoutouts in the next chapter. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I'm sooo sorry I didn't update before! I was really busy with stuff. But here I am now, so here you go! Now that I'm on summer, I can update more often! P.S. In this chapter and the next, it's kinda all about the wedding, but there are some mystery stuff in there, just saying.**

Eddie POV

Patricia's mom was getting remarried? And Piper was acting weird, Patricia had said. The next day, Patricia came to my room. "She wants me to be a bridesmaid." She said quietly. "But that's great!" I said. "No, it's not. She thinks I'm going to get on board with the whole thing and be cheerful about it, but I won't. She didn't even tell me and Piper about the whole thing. I will _not_ be a bridesmaid, and you will not be a groomsmen!" she said. "Whoa, she wants me to be a groomsman? Why?" I said. She shrugged. But the next day, she was forced to go to the wedding shop by me and Joy. The minute she got back to Anubis House, she headed up to her room. After tentatively waiting twenty minutes, I went up after her. I knocked on the door and walked in. Patricia was on her bed, flipping through a magazine. "Are you okay?" I said. "Of course I'm fine, Slimeball." She said, but I could see she was at the point of breaking down. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, we picked out wedding dresses. And then my mom… drove us to my house to see… Paul." She said weakly. "Oh. _Oh._" I said. "He was, well, handsome, I guess." She said. "As handsome as me?" I said. She smiled a little, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. "So what was wrong with Piper?" I asked, changing the subject. "I don't know. She was.. mean. She ordered me around, and I think we both know how that would play out. I nodded. She hated to be ordered around. I texted the rest of the Sibuna gang and they all came. "So, she was not acting like Piper?" Nina asked. Patricia nodded. "Like what happened last term?" Alfie asked. "a little, but not really. She was…. Mean. So was her roommate, Cassidy.. "Oh. Well, that certainly is.. weird." Fabian said. "Yeah. What do you think is wrong?" I said. Just then, Fabian bolted upright. "The letter!" he exclaimed.

**Ohhhkkkkaayyy, here are shoutouts!**

**candys123- thxs for the follow! I luv candy too!**

**hudsonrose11- aww, thanks! I try to make her mean! :) But really? That's so ironic! Thanks also for the review about cutting oranges! That was really sweet.**

**coolgirlkiara(guest)- thanks! I luv peddie too, as you may see :D**

**peddie4evas- really? No way! That's so sweet! Thanks for the follow and the favorite!**

**xXAquaMangoXx- You live in England? No way! Actually, I looked that up on the internet, and sometimes it lies, so…Thanks for all five reviews!**

**pure-black-wings- thanks for the follow! Your name sounds so mysterious. **

**Things That Annoy Me #3-**

**When I see someone I know at the grocery store and their like "Hey, what're you doing here?" and I'm like "Oh, you know, hunting bears." **

**GAHHHHH! It's so annoying!**

**But review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is za new chapter!**

Patricia POV

"Ugh." I said as my alarm went off. Today was my mom's wedding day and even if I wasn't looking forward to it, Eddie would make me go, even if he didn't want to be groomsmen, which he didn't. I sighed and changed into a tee-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket and packed my bridesmaid dress, heels, jewelry, and curling iron in a bag, then headed down the stairs. Everyone else was coming to the wedding, including Trudy. Victor was asked to go, but he shook it off. I met Eddie in the kitchen, where he was stuffing his face with pancakes. "Almost done?" I asked sarcastically. "Nope." He said over two pancakes. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bagel smeared with cream cheese. From the hall, Trudy was making everyone get up so they could all be ready. I could hear Alfie groan "It's too early!" and I rolled my eyes. *_beep* _ "There's my taxi." I said to Eddie. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and called to Trudy "I'm leaving!" I headed to the door and opened it. It was a cold fall day, and I briskly walked to the cab. "To 7883 Waterfall Drive." I said. He started the car and I watched the trees pass. I ate my bagel slowly as we pulled into the driveway. I walked up to my mom's house and opened the door. It was busy inside. My mom's other bridesmaids (not including piper) were busy doing each other's hair, while Piper was calming my mother. "Hi." I said sullenly. "Patricia." Piper said in a fake happy voice. I stiffened as I remembered she was somehow evil now. It's not easy seeing your sister being evil. So I decided to do something about it. Excuse me for being upright. I grabbed Piper and a water bottle that I carried around with me always in case of emergency. I pulled Piper into the bathroom, calling to my mother "Be right there!". "What do you want?" she said meanly. "Oh, I noticed a small, ugly spot in your hair. Let me get it out." I said, smiling what Jerome calls my evil bunny look. Before she could protest, I dumped the bottle on her hair. Thank God she wasn't wearing her bridesmaid dress yet. "Patricia?" she said, sounding like Piper again. "Yeah?" I said slowly. "Thanks. I don't know what happened." She said. I smiled at her and left to go change to my dress in my room. I opened the door to my familiar purple room. I changed and pulled on my heels and was about to put on my jewelry when my phone rang. It was Natalie. "Hi." I greeted. "Hey. Okay, I don't know if I'm in the wrong house, but the house is totally empty." She said. I faced palmed. Natalie! "My mom is getting remarried, long story, but it's today, and everyone's probably-" Just then my mom called up the stairs. "Hold on." I said. "yeah?" I said to my mom. "One of my bridesmaids can't make it!" she said. "Which one?" I said. "The smallest one, Cathy. She just gave back her dress and left to be with her dying dad!" cried my mom, almost in tears. Just then, I had an idea. "Mom, you know Natalie, right?" I said. She nodded. "She can do it! She's small!" I said. My mom smiled. "Great! I'll call a cab to… Anubis House?" she said. I nodded again, and then went back to the phone. "Natalie? You're going to be a bridesmaid." I said. "Okay." She said. That's what I like about Natalie. You just say something like that, and she just says "Okay." "My mom is calling a cab, and the dress and heels are here. The dress should fit you. See you then." I said. "Kay." She said. I ended the call and finished my jewelry. I went downstairs and fixed my hair. Soon it was time to leave, but before I went, I peeked a look at my mom's dress. Then I left for the church. When we got into the little waiting room, Natalie ran in. "hey!" I said to her. "Hi." She said. "You look great." She said. I smiled. Just then, they gave the call. First, Piper went, and then I followed. I met up with Eddie and we walked together. Then the rest of the bridesmaids, then my mom. I almost let a tear drop when I saw her. _Almost._

At the reception, I met up with Eddie. "Hey." He said. I nodded. "What's wrong? Are you crying?" he said. I nodded slowly, even though Patricia Williamson didn't cry. I put my head on his shoulder and he held me. The rest of my friends came up, with Natalie on Jerome's back, sucking an orange drink. "Patricia, are you okay?" Fabian asked. "She's, um, had a, uh, hard day." Eddie said. "I'm okay." I said, muffled by Eddie's shoulder.

**Kinda Long, but cute, right? I hope so. My hand hurts!**

**Things That Annoy Me #6**

**Dear Microsoft Word,**

**I'm pretty sure I spelled Sibuna and Alfie right.**

**Sincerely, Annoyed Customer.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy! I got some Wi-Fi (yay) so here I am! In the next chapter, the mystery will start, so don't worry! Let us get on with it, shall I?**

Patricia POV

At the reception I noticed a weirdly familiar crop of brown hair on a tall, tan boy. Then the boy turned, and I recognized him. I stopped my hands mid clap and stared. Eddie, seeing me staring, put down his plate of chicken. "What is it, Yacker?" he asked, looking at where I was staring. It was a very familiar sight. It would be hard to miss Ben. The very Ben who tried to steal me from Eddie. The one who tried to win our sports tournament. I narrowed my eyes. "What is he doing here?" I ask. Fabian and Nina were walking by, so Fabian stopped and looked in the direction. "Does your mother know him?" he asked. "Who is he?" Nina asked. "I don't think so. Maybe." I said, ignoring Nina. "_Who_ is he?" Nina said. "I'll explain." said Fabian, guiding her away. I continued to glare in his direction until Eddie nudged me. "What?" I said. His mouth was full, so he pointed. My mom was coming over with some lady. "Patricia! Do you know Mrs. Reed? She's my oldest friend." she said. "No." I said. "Oh, well I think you may know her son." My mom said. I was about to explain to my mother how I would not know her son when it all came together in my mind. Her last name was Reed. Same as Ben's. Plus, she has a son. Before I could protest, my mom waved him over. "Hello, Patricia." Ben said pleasantly. A while ago, that would have made me happy. But I realized what a jerk he was, even if he was a friend of Eddie. "Oh, look, you know each other!" Mrs. Reed said happily. It was all I could do to not roll my eyes and storm off with Eddie. "Why don't you two have a dance?" suggested my mother. "Uh, excuse-"Eddie tried to say, but Ben pulled me out on the floor. I tried to break free of his grasp, but he had an iron grip. "So, lovely seeing you here." He said. I decided to not say anything. If only we could get closer to the drinks table... He chattered on about dumb things while I looked over at Eddie. He practically had smoke coming out of his ears while Fabian was probably trying to calm him down. All of the sudden, Ben pulled me closer to him. I just knew he was trying to get a reaction out of Eddie. I was thinking that when Ben started to lean down to my face. He was about an inch to my lips when Eddie finally stomped over and grabbed me. My mother came over with the very same face Piper had when she was under that weird thingy. I just knew I had to fix it, so I excused myself and grabbed my mother and we headed over to the drinks table. I grabbed the nearest juice bottle and lead my mother to the bathroom all the while she was threating me. I just rolled my eyes. Puh-leze. I slammed her head into the nearest sink and poured the juice over her head. "Patricia?" my mother said. "Yeah?" I said cautiously. "Thanks." she said with a smile. She grabbed a few paper towels and went to work at her hair. Thankfully none got on her dress. There was a lady who had come out of her stall to see the full thing. "You didn't see anything." I hissed. She nodded fearfully. "Have a lovely time!" I said cheerfully and went to meet Eddie.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I know I forgot spaces, I'm sorry. **

**Things That Annoy me #12**

**When some adult makes a stupid excuse about how he can't reach all the way down into the cold, cold, cold, cooler so he has you do it.**

**Seriously, I'm surprised I don't have frostbite already.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy! I hope you all will read my new story when it comes out. Okay, so I would update the birthday gift, but I have to ask you guys a question. Do you want me to do Mick and Mara? I know they aren't exactly a popular couple, and plus I already have a finale planned, so tell me if you want me to just skip to the end. Review and tell me please! Enjoy!**

Patricia POV

After storming out of the bathroom, I ran into Fabian. "My mother makes two." I said. "Your mother makes what?" he said. "My mother got the same thing Piper did. It's spreading." I said. "What? Who's Piper?" he said. "My twin sister." I said slowly. Why wouldn't Fabian remember? Maybe his curse was coming back. "Fabian, do you know who I am?" I asked. "Yeah, you're um, uh, you're uh… Joyce?" he said. "I'm Patricia." I said. Then I got an idea. "Nina!" I called. Nina turned around. "Yeah?" she said. "Fabian doesn't know who he is." I said worriedly. "What? Again?" she said. "Fabian. Who am I?" Nina said. "Um…" he said, closing his eyes. "Wait. Who are you?" Nina said. Oh no. I looked around. Weren't there more people here? Just then, a bunch of people vanished. What? I turned. But Nina and Fabian were gone. I ran out of the ballroom as the rest of the people disappeared as well. I ran through the halls. Where was everyone? Just then, I ran into someone. A special someone. "Eddie?" I said, my relief flooding away. "Who's Eddie?" he asked. "Eddie, no." I said. "Who are you?" he said. "Eddie, I don't know what is going on, but I'm your girlfriend. I taunt you, and call you names, but I love you no matter what. Eddie, you mean so much to me, and I need you. Pl-Please don't leave me here." I said, sinking to my knees, crying. As the last tear slid down my cheek, I looked up, not expecting to see anyone. But in Eddie's place was Natalie Winters.

**Okay, short, but cute, I hope.**

**DesiredHOA01- I hope it was reawlly reawlly cuwte,**

** FashionablyObsessed- I luv your name! Creative!,**

** Rjvamp 369- thanks so much! Vampires ROCK! hehehhehe**

**Winkjaderamsey- aww, thanks! You get an AWESOME AWARD! **

** sarvaniluvsbooks- I know, I only know doggie paddle :),**

**HappyReader- New one tomorrow! **

**Thanks to you, and to ALL!**

**Things That Annoy Me #13**

**People that read the paper while driving. You can either do ONE of those things. If not, I will see you in the hospital OR a coffee shop.**


	10. Chapter 10- Discontinued

**Hey guys! I was bored, sitting at my desk with my laptop, sucking down a vitamin water, when I realized I should probably tell you something I have decided.**

**I don't think I'm going to continue Love Is Forever.**

**I honestly do think that I have waited too long to post the next chapter, and soon I'm going to write Sliver Shines, so I wouldn't have time to post anyway.**

**I'm really very sorry. **

**I hope you will still review and read my other continuing stories.**

**But I nearly forgot- Can you all send in prompts for ATSL and JAC? It would mean a lot to me, because it tells me your reading!**

**Thank you, and I'm super sorry!**

** Look For The Silver Lining Public Service Annoucement**


End file.
